Hurricanes
by deuxfois
Summary: Blair and Chuck, the first time. Set during Victor/Victrola.


Title: **Hurricanes**

Author: **misaki**

Pairing: Blair/Chuck

Rating: MA / NC-17

Notes: This is my first GG fic and it comes with a smut warning. Feedback is always appreciated! :)

Summary: The first time. Set during Victor/Victrola.

* * *

A hurricane occurs when high pressure and low pressure masses of air come in contact with one another.

There is often a significant difference in temperature between the two masses.

One mass is warm, while the other is cold.

The warmer air rises, and the cooler air falls.

Likewise, the low pressure area slides down the sides of the high pressure area.

They swirl in and around one another, creating the beginnings of the storm.

- _The Word 'Hurricane'_ by Air

--

She was giggling as she crawled into the limo and he couldn't help but smile as he followed her inside, eyes on her delectable ass. When Blair Waldorf was happy it was difficult not to laugh with her, her eyes shining, her hand covering her mouth as if she couldn't let all of herself out.

"Don't worry about the dress," Chuck said as his chauffeur pulled away from the kerb. "I'll have it delivered to your apartment tomorrow."

"My mother will have an aneurysm if she finds out I lost her Annabelle in a _burlesque club_," she rolled her eyes, sinking into the leather seats, relaxed and warm. She'd always loved riding in his limo. The streetlights passed over them as they glided down the road, shadows falling one by one like hurdles. Blair released a long, weary breath, realising that despite what happened with Nate she felt surprisingly… _okay_.

"Tonight was exactly what I needed," she said.

They were silent for a moment. Chuck and Blair had always shared silence well, either from their long friendship or mutual respect, it was comfortable. Blair sometimes wondered if Chuck ever felt lonely in this enormous vehicle, obscured from the outside world and perpetually disconnected from its inhabitants. But then, this was the Bass world, and all he had ever known. She'd fantasised about it more than once, living within this Upper East Side tragedy, surrounded by wealth, power and indulgence the Waldorf family could never equal. Sometimes she dreamed about the darkness, and thought that maybe some part of her would enjoy the pain.

"Thanks for the lift home," she said softly.

Chuck still couldn't get images of her dancing for him out of his mind, and knew he would be replaying that night for a long, long time to come. Blair had always been beautiful, and mercilessly untouchable. But tonight, when he realised she hid so much of herself away from the world, from Nate, from her friends, his insatiable thirst for knowledge was piqued as his most fervent fantasy suddenly stepped into real life. True colour, surround sound, peeking over her shoulder at him with those dark come-hither eyes and apple-red candy mouth, hips slowly moving to her own beat. Almost daring him to demand more.

"You were… amazing out there," he said without guile, turning to look at her with something akin to softness in his eyes.

Blair felt a warm flood of something sharp and sweet, and suddenly she realised she wanted nothing more than to be much closer, because sometimes Chuck Bass knew how to be exactly what she needed.

She slid towards him on the seat, unable to take her eyes off his, watching them turn dark with desire and feeling her skin prickle in response. She could scarcely breathe. Their mouths met hesitantly, gently… _Finally_, the thought flashed between them. His lips were warm and soft, and she felt the tight restraint in his body, in the way he kissed her. Chuck Bass holding himself back for her. She felt a thrill shoot up her spine.

He pulled back with difficulty. "Are you sure?" His voice was hoarse and breathless. Chuck was painfully aware that she wasn't just some girl, like all the others, that this was _Blair_, the north to his south in their small circle, and one of the very few people he considered a friend.

There was something unreadable in his face, and Blair recognised that this was the beginning of something irrevocable, balancing on a precipice. And in that moment she was never more sure of anything in her entire life.

This time she kissed him harder, pressing against him tightly. _I'm kissing _Chuck_. He smells incredible. This is insanity. Stop. Don't stop. Don't stop touching me…_ His hands were running all over her, warm and insistent, grasping her hair, the back of her neck, her waist, her thigh, and it was nothing like with Nate, it was completely different. There was something raw about the way he seized her, the way he wanted her, tasting her lips with relish, pulling her hips tightly against his so she could feel his hardness. They pulled at each other feverishly, unable to get close enough, until she was practically on top of him and attacking his lips without restraint.

His brain had shut down at the touch of her lips, her hands pushing off his jacket, tearing at the buttons of his four hundred dollar shirt to get her hands on his skin, which was burning, aching for her and yes, there were definitely too many clothes in the way, and he couldn't stop kissing her, not even if he tried. How long had he stared at that hot acid mouth, how long had it shot fierce insults at him and smirked at his jokes, excited him, matched him, and now her sweet little tongue was in his mouth, searching urgently for his.

_Perfection_.

He pulled down the thin strap of her negligee, lips moving down her neck, cupping a soft, full breast and pulling a dusky nipple into his mouth. He memorised every line and curve, the way she fit into his hand, the way her nipple contracted and stiffened when he swirled his tongue around it. He wanted to taste all of her, spend hours discovering every inch of her. She moaned, clutching his hair, and Chuck smiled against her skin, pulling her head down to his for another hot kiss as she pulled his hands closer to her ass. He got the message and was sliding her stockings and panties down her hips without breaking their kiss, slipping his fingers between her legs and finding her already wet.

"I want you," she breathed into his ear desperately, mouth on his neck, then teeth, and he felt an electric shiver down his spine, settling into his stomach. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, never one to refuse an invitation.

Suddenly she felt him hard and hot at her entrance, pushing her open and she was coming apart, and then he was inside her, so fucking hard and _inside her_, and they both froze, her breath warm on his face.

_Fuck_.

They stared at each other, no longer frantic, uncertainty seeping into the air between them. She was breathing hard, suddenly aware of her hand gripping the back of his neck, the other on his bare shoulder, his hard length stretching her. _Not good not good this was a terrible terrible idea, worst idea ever, her first time with _Chuck_, what would people say…_ She clenched around him involuntarily, realising that he'd managed to slip on a condom without her even noticing, and his eyes became dark and heavy lidded with want. It made her quiver, unable to look away. He kissed the line of her jaw softly, firmly, and at the same time pushed his cock in deeper, then out. _In and in and out. In and out._

_In and… o-- Ohh._

_Yes…_

She must have spoken aloud because the corner of his mouth curved into a satisfied smile, his thumb circled her nipple teasingly. She was slippery wet and he slid into her easily, like a knife through warm butter, and she was still squeezing the back of his neck, her mouth open into a tempting little 'oh'. He swelled at the look in her eyes, the surprise, the coiling pleasure, knowing that his eyes most likely mirrored her own. He had to draw on all of his extensive experience not to come right there and then, until she started moving her hips to meet his, and he felt like it would all be over in a second. He clenched his fingers around her waist and kissed her hard but let her control the pace, watching her head fall back and drinking in her small whimpers, her _yes yes yes yes_, like the words were their own little secret.

Chuck liked the way she threaded her fingers through his hair, nibbling and sucking on his lips, the way she fit around him, hot and tight and perfect, sliding up and down his length with a slow circling of her hips. He liked that she was strong and so damn smart, and always gave as good as she got. He liked that she could never hide her emotions, the way they slipped across her face unbidden, and how she never backed down in spite of it. He liked her prim, innocent facade and the incredibly sexy woman underneath.

God help him, he just liked _her_.

Chuck held her hips to deepen his thrusts and began to massage her swollen clit with his thumb, earning a long, low moan that made his cock throb in response. Suddenly her moans became faster and higher in pitch, her eyes shut and her lips open, and she was coming hard around him, falling and falling over the edge, and he was staring at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was so tight, clenching around him uncontrollably, grinding against him and he twisted so that she was on her back on the leather seat, her legs splayed over his arms and tall come-fuck-me heels around his ears.

Blair's eyes were dark and unfocused as she recovered from her orgasm and he began to thrust into her in earnest, unable to get enough of her lips, feeling the exquisite pressure build where they were joined. She didn't take her eyes off him, her hand on his face, still panting and moaning as she felt him grow harder inside her, the other hand searching for anything to hold on to above her. He stared at her pink mouth, lipstick kissed off, her little tongue darting out to moisten her lips, and then he came, releasing everything that was wound up so tightly the entire night, the entire year, into her, his mind going blank with ecstasy for what seemed like a small eternity.

When he finally opened his eyes she was kissing him, and he returned her kiss deeply, feeling weariness setting into his limbs, kissed her like he meant it. She sighed. Her legs tightened around him as they explored each other's mouths unhurriedly, a small _mmm_ escaping her throat. Blair finally pulled back for air, out of breath, soft brown eyes searching Chuck's face, her own expression mixed and inscrutable. The intimacy of the moment suddenly made him feel uncomfortable and he looked away, slipping carefully from her body and her arms, and he felt her sit up and begin to adjust her clothes.

Chuck couldn't organise his thoughts into anything coherent and there was a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach, something unidentifiable, and he found he still couldn't meet her eyes as the limousine pulled up in front of her building. She let him slide his hand up the inside of her thigh as he thought of what to say, rubbing the soft pale skin.

Blair tried to glean his thoughts but it was always impossible with Chuck, his face usually a carefully sculpted mask. But then, they both knew there was really nothing to say, and that this night was never about words.

She put her hand on the door handle, her body wound tight and straight again. "Goodnight, Chuck."

He finally looked at her, the trademark suggestive gleam back in his eye, Chuck Bass firmly in place. "Sleep well, Blair."

And she stepped out of the limo and into the night.

*****


End file.
